


Morning.

by Rennis



Series: SNK Strippers AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennis/pseuds/Rennis
Summary: Just a piece for my Jearmin Strippers AU. Nothing special.





	Morning.

The living room is almost empty, with only a thin ray of the rising sun coming from a gap in the curtains and falling on the top of Armin’s golden hair. Armin sits in an old timeworn leather armchair in the middle of the living room, bending over a book on his lap, his bare legs tucked under him. He is wearing a long gray sweater that shamelessly exposes his collarbones and shoulders (along with a part of his back and upper parts of his sharp shoulder blades). Sometimes Armin sticks his hand out of the long sleeve of his sweater to turn the page. He manages to do this three times while Jean stands and watches him, fascinated and completely losing track of time. Finally, having recovered his consciousness, Jean musters up his will and self-esteem. He approaches Armin from behind, leaning his hands on the armrests on both sides of Armin, as if trying to encage a caught bird and prevent it from flying away. Although the said bird does not think of flying away, he is not even scared when Jean half-whispers to him:  
“What are you reading?”  
Just as Jean should have expected, Armin had registered his presence long ago, he apparently just did not want to stop reading. Instead of answering, the blond carefully closes the book, using his finger as a bookmark, and shows Jean the title on the book’s cover. "Civil Uprising in 740-750." This is just like Armin – and at the same time, it is an unlikely thing to read for a person working in a strip club.  
“And why are you here so early? Couldn’t sleep?” Jean asks, his lips next to Armin’s neck grazing a pair of messy disheveled locks; he inhales Armin’s scent – the way Armin smells right after sleep, before showering – and he has to squeeze the armrests hard to prevent himself from growling aloud and biting into his friend’s neck.  
“I couldn’t sleep, and I... didn’t want to disturb my sleeping roommates,” Armin answers, turning his head towards Jean so that he could hear him better, his eyes still stuck to the book. And Jean would never have thought that Armin’s sleepy voice, usually melodic, could sound so hoarse.  
“I see. Well, you wouldn’t disturb me,” Kirstein chuckles trying not to be too loud in the peaceful silence of the morning, “I still live alone in my room, and I’m already awake, so, you know, you can come read in my room. It’s... much brighter there.”  
“Sounds good,” Arlert calmly agrees, closing the book and putting his feet on the floor to stand up.  
When he turns around, his small bare feet freeze on the thin carpet, while he remains completely motionless and, without showing a single emotion, keeps gazing at Jean. It lasts for a couple of seconds, just enough for Jean to figure out that he’s standing in front of the blond wearing only his sweatpants, his torso naked, wet and sweating all over after his morning training as he hasn’t even had time to shower yet; and the only question that pops up in his head is why Armin is so impressed by such a sight after seeing Jean on stage in much more revealing outfits. Is it because they’re so close now? Or because they’re just alone together, no audience, no colleagues, no choreographer?  
Armin finally gets up, and the bottom of his sweater, which for some reason resembles a dress, falls down from the middle of his hips almost to his knees. Without saying a word, Jean takes Armin into the darkness of the corridor leading to his bedroom, and thinks to himself that maybe he really should postpone taking shower. At least, for now.


End file.
